


Yullen in Hogwarts

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor Lenalee, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Triwizard Champion is a Slytherin, Hufflepuff Allen, M/M, Pining, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Lavi, Slytherin Kanda, Timcanpy is a Cat, Triwizard Tournament, pining Kanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: When Kanda transfers from Durmstrang to Hogwarts he finds out what love on first sight feels like. He gets to know Allen better and starts thinking about a future with him. How convenient that the Triwizard Tournament takes place, the winner of which will get a thousand gallons which would be enough to secure a future together.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on tumblr. Not beta-read. Chapters are gonna be short.

By the time the train arrived at Hogsmeade it was already evening, so when Kanda walked through his new school for the first time, it was dark and the stone corridors of Hogwarts were lit by torches. Kanda still felt uncomfortable in his new school uniform. It felt so unfamiliar and almost weird. After having spent so much time in the school uniform of Durmstrang, it felt weird, not to wear that one anymore. He walked through the castle with the latest letter in his hand, the one that asked him to come to the principal’s office to sort him into a house, before he wwnt to the great hall. The only problem with that was, that it wasn’t exactly easy to find that office. It wasn’t easy to find anything in this maze made of corridors and stair cases. Although Kanda usually managed to find places pretty well, when he walked into Hogwarts, he accidently walked in a circle and ended up in front of the great hall again. Cursing under his breath Kanda turned on his heel and was about to walk away from the gate to the hall, when he suddenly felt something at his leg. 

When he looked down, Kanda saw a yellow cat that rubbed its cheek against his calf and purred happily. Unsure of what to do now, he stared at the animal. He kind of wanted to pet it, but he was probably getting really late and he should rather go find that stupid office. Before he had come to a conclusion, he heard a voice behind him. “Timcanpy!”, someone shouted, “Timpanpy, where are you?” Just a second later, the person who was shouting turned around the corner and bumped face first into Kanda’s chest. The boy was stumbling backwards but Kanda grabbed him by the shoulders so he didn’t fall to the floor. The most beautiful silver eyes blinked at Kanda in confusion. They were part of a gorgeous face and surrounded by long, white eye lashes. The boy’s hair was white too and looked very fluffy, his skin was pale and he was petite. Kanda was about a head taller than him. He gave Kanda an innocent, surprised look. “Hello”, he murmured uncertainly. Kanda realized that he was still holding him and let go of the small beauty. “He-Hello.”, he answered. He had never stuttered before in his life. Or at least he couldn’t remember stuttering. But the boy didn’t seem to notice, he just picked up the cat and pet it with a stunnig smile. “There you are, Timpanpy. I’ve been searching for you.”, he told the cat then he looked back at Kanda.

“My name is Allen. I’m from Hufflepuff. And you are?”, he said. Kanda cleared his throat. “My name is Kanda.”, he muttered still gazing at the beautiful boy who then gave him a questioning look. “Um... I don’t know yet which house I will be in. I’m on my way to the principal’s office to get sorted. Or at least in theory I’m on my way there. Hell knows where that stupid office is.”, he explained. Allen gave him a smile that looked like an angel’s. “I can show you the way there. You’re right, it’s not that easy to find.”, he said and started walking down a different corridor. Kanda followed him and kept looking him up and down. Up until now he hadn’t been aware of how beautiful a human could be. Or what a cute butt a human could have. “Have you been to a differnt school until now?”, Allen asked, seemingly oblivious to the way Kanda stared at him. “Obviously. I’ve been at Durmstrang.”, Kanda answered. “I see. That’s far away, isn’t it? I guess you will need some time until you are used to Hogwarts. I have never been to a different school than Hogwarts, so I know my way around here. Exhibit A is here.”, Allen told him and pointed at the door to the principal’s office as a way to proof it, beaming at Kanda proudly. “Ah, thank you.”, kanda said, nodded at Allen and was about to enter the office. “You’re welcome. Feel free to ask me, if you need to find some place again.”, Allen said before he could leave and then walked away. 

There were two teachers in the office. “Ah, there you are, Mister Kanda. I’m Professor Link, this is Professor Cross.”, one of them told Kanda. Then he explained that Principal Hevlaska was currently holding her speech in the great hall, so she couldn’t be here right now, and asked Kanda to sit down on a chair. Kanda did as told and Professor Link sat an old hat onto his head. “Hm...Interesting.... You have many qualitys, young man...”, Kanda heard the hat’s voice say in his head. The hat needed quite some time to decide and in the end it chose Slytherin for Kanda. The red haired Professor named Cross straightened up when he heard the hat announce that decision. “Alright then. I’m the head teacher of Slytherin, I’ll show you to the dorm rooms and tell you the password for the common room and stuff.”, he said without motivation and led Kanda out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kanda settled into his new surroundings, at first he had to focus on himself, to figure out everything about this school that he needed to know. But from the moment he managed that on, his thoughts pulled towards the beautiful boy he had met on his first day here. He mentally scolded himself for such a ridiculous behaviour. After all he had just seen that boy once and they had talked for barely ten minutes. Sure he was the prettiest thing in the world but that was no reason to daydream about him. Kanda shook his head in annoyance as he made his way to the classroom where he had his first class of the day. 

As he entered the room, he mentally groaned. As if fate had meant to be mischievious today, the only free seat was in the last row next to exactly the boy he had tried not to think about. He was reading in a school book, his cloak hung over the back of his chair and he played with one of his snowy white strands in a way he probably didn’t realize was endearing. Kanda sighed in defeat and approached Allen. “Hey.”, he greeted him and sat down on the chair next to him. Allen looked up in surprise and when he recognized Kanda, his face lit up. Kanda quickly looked away, pretending to be busy with his bag. How the hell was it possible for a human to look so angelic?! Wait, was Allen an angel?

“Good Morning, Kanda. How do you like Hogwarts so far? Oh, I see you got sorted into Slytherin.”, Allen said with a glance at Kanda’s green tie. Kanda menatlly rolled his eyes. Well, wasn’t this great?! The adorable twin brother of Aphrodite showed interest in his existence so of course Kanda’s stupid heart had to go ahead and start beating faster! Since when was he someone he liked a person he had just met? Or to be more precise: Since when was he someone who liked a person? But Kanda couldn’t get himself to say a rude reply to shut Allen up. The curious glimmer in the silver eyes was just too sweet. “Is fine so far. I’ll get used to it.”, Kanda murmured. Before Allen could say more, the class started. 

To Kanda’s surprise that only made matters worse. Allen didn’t know what classes were like in Durmstrang and deemed it necessary to explain a bit of what they had learned here in the last transfiguration class, so he scooted closer to Kanda and leaned closer to him to quietly tell him all about it. Kanda placed his arm on the back of Allen’s seat and listened to his voice tell him about things he had actually already learned. Not that he told Allen so. He just gazed at him from up close and breathed in the scent of lavendar and black tea that hung on Allen. Once class was over Kanda grabbed his bag and hurried away, hoping that the Slytherins wouldn’t have the next class with the Hufflepuffs too. If he stayed so close to Allen much longer he would get cavities.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully the Slytherins didn’t have classes with the Hufflepuffs for the rest of the day, however the next day, they had herbology together and the day after that it was defence against the dark arts and when Kanda looked at his time table he realized that he would have one class with Allen everyday. Which meant everyday there was at least an hour in which he kept staring at Allen’s beautiful face from up close. And Allen didn’t seem to mind at all. Maybe he assumed silently staring at someone was just Kanda’s way of trying to befriend someone, that would explain why he kept quietly telling Kanda about all sorts of things during classes and kept coming over to him to say Hi everytime he saw him outside of class. Kanda was a bit torn between wanting to spend time with Allen and wanting to be alone like always. But there was no way to resist the urge to at least see Allen.

So Kanda pulled himself together and mentioned in a conversation during one of their classes, that he planned to go to the library after class and as he had hoped Allen said he would join him. This was the first time in the few weeks since they knew each other that Kanda had initiated that they spend some time together and he was kind of proud of himself. However shortly after the two had settled down at a table in the library and Timcanpy had found his way in Allen’s lap, two other students approached them and sat down with them without asking. Kanda wanted to tell them off but unfortunatly Allen introduced them as his friends. 

Kanda knew them both from seeing them in other classes. He had sat behind the green haired Gryffindor Girl in potions class and the red head from Ravenclaw had made a book fly against Kanda’s head in charms class. Allen introduced them as Lenalee and Lavi, then he introduced Kanda to them and provided them with the basic info about him being new and all. Kanda meanwhile struggled to opress his urge to either grab these two by the collars and throw them away or just leave. He knew that he shouldn’t be angry, after all he hadn’t asked Allen on a date or anything but he couldn’t help it. It hadn’t been easy to make a step in Allen’s direction and now these two ruined it and cheerfully talked as if everything was perfectly fine. He flipped through the pages of his book without any motivation and mostly ignored Lenalee’s questions about Durmstrang as he glared at Lavi who kept patting Allen’s shoulder while he talked to him. Finally Kanda decided that it was enough. Either he would punch someone or he left and since Allen wouldn’t appreciate the former, he chose the latter and excused himself.

Right after Kanda left, Lenalee leaned closer to Allen. “Is he always like this? He doesn’t seem like... someone easy to befriend.”, she said in a tone of voice that showed that she really tried to express her thoughts politly. Allen frowned at that. “Maybe he’s a little quiet but there is no problem with that. He might struggle with getting used to the new school or something, who knows. Either way I think he’s really sweet. He’s just too shy to show it. I know he was grumpy right now but maybe he was just in a bad mood or something.”, Allen explained and neither Lenalee nor Lavi said more about Kanda. Non of the three had noticed that Kanda stood behind a shelf where he had stopped for a moment before he left the library. A small smile tugged at his lips when Allen called him sweet and he felt way better.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Kanda managed to pull himself together and suggest to Allen that they spend time together, was a few weeks after that time in the library. The longer and better Kanda knew Allen, the more he liked him. So this time he was more careful to make sure that he had Allen to himself. He asked him to explore the area around the lake with him on a nice but windy saturday afternoon. Allen had forgotten his coat inside, so Kanda gave him his and they sat down at the foot of a big tree, mostly hidden behind its trunk and roots and gazed at the lake together.

Allen nestled into Kanda’s side for warmth and Kanda put an arm around his shoulders, resting his chin on Allen’s head. They pretty much cuddled. “Did you know that merpeople live in the lake?”, Allen asked after a while of comfortable silence. “Sure do. The Slytherin common room is sort of built into the lake. We have this huge window into the lake and someone taught them sign language so we all occasionally chat with them. They’re friendly but they give horrible love advice. I would like to show you the common room some time but that damn house rivalry might be a problem. Recently I was asked whether I wanted to join the quidditch team and as we talked about Quidditch and I complimented the strategy of the Ravenclaw team everyone acted as if I was so awful for doing that. It’s ridiculous.”, Kanda explained. That made Allen chuckle and nod. “Yes, it’s a bit much. But I would still cheer you on when you play Quidditch.”, Allen said which made Kanda decide to give it a try.

“So... How do you know that the merfolk gives terrible love advice? Did anyone here catch your eye?”, Allen asked after a while. He tried to sound casual but Kanda could hear the nervousness in his voice and his heart beat faster when he realized it was just wish thinking. “No, I just overheard other Slytherins say that.”, he said. Sure, that was a lie but he wasn’t going to admit that Allen was the one he was crushing on. At least not yet. Allen nodded relieved and pressed his face against Kanda’s shoulder. But surprisingly that didn’t make Kanda relax. “What about you?”, he murmured tensly. Allen looked up at him in question. “Do you have... Are you....”, Kanda mumbled, searching for the right word. “I’m single if that’s what you mean.”, Allen said and settled against him again. He blushed when he felt Kanda exhale in relief.


	5. Chapter 5

Kanda tugged uncomfortably at his green and silver uniform. He stood in between the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team and waited to mount his broom and start the match against Gryffindor. He stood in the first row with the other chasers and clutched his broom tightly. Kanda’s cheek still felt tingly from the kiss Allen had pressed there right before he went to his seat. He had borrowed Kanda’s Slytherin coloured scarf and had looked so cute in the too big for him thing. Finally the team leader announced they would fly on now and the entire team sat on their brooms and flew towards the quidditch field. Kanda circled it close enough to the audience to scan the many faces and soon found Allen in the first row of one of the towers standing next to Lavi. The scarf was wrapped multiple times around his neck and he blushed a bit. Kanda didn’t know whether he blushed because of him or because of the chilly autumn air and decided not to think about it as he flew to the middle of the field.

The game started and after barely ten minutes Kanda found himself holding the quaffel and flying towards the Gryffindor rings. He got distracted for a moment when he passed by Lenalee but she didn’t even look at him. She focused on the snitch. But still his distraction was enough for a Gryffindor chaser to try to grab the quaffel. Kanda spinned sideways and let his broom slinger towards the floor as if he had lost the control over it but made it fly straight upwards and even faster to the rings before he hit the ground. The audience gasped at the surprising maneuver and then broke out in cheers when he threw the quaffel through the middle ring before the keeper had time to react. All of the other chasers blinked in surprise and took a second before they gathered themselves to continue the game. 

The next goal was Gryffindor’s but after that Kanda managed two goals in a row. He was quite a trouble to the Gryffindor team, they had to get past him somehow. The beaters focused the bludgers they hit on Kanda and the chasers tried to trick him but Kanda had always been an excellent Quidditch player and at Durmstrang they had always played a bit more aggressive. Many of Kanda’s former team mates had been experts at walking the fine line between tricks and what was still allowed according to the rules. So Kanda managed to avoid all of the attacks. Well, most of them at least. He was just about to make his seventh goal when suddenly a bludger crashed into his rips sideways. Kanda hissed in pain, accidently threw the quaffle to far to the left and slipped sidways from his broom. He managed to hold onto it with both arms and the broom circled around and around slowly sinking down, more like slowing Kanda’s fall. He tried to climb back onto it but the pain in his torso was immense and he already struggled so much with just holding on. A green and red swoosh flew past him and for a second Kanda thought they were chasers. His hands slipped off the broomstick when he was just about two meters away from the floor and he fell down backwards. His vision blurred right after he could identify the two players that flew past him as the seekers. His head and rips were throbbing with pain and he passed out to some announcement about the snitch.


	6. Chapter 6

Kanda was pissed off to say the least. His team was chettering and couldn’t stand still, they had gathered around his bed in the hospital wing. Kanda had woken up to aching rips, loud noise and the news that Lenalee had caught the snitch and Gryffindor had won. He sat on his bed without a shirt and frowned at the floor while the nurse treated his head and his torso. Whatever she did it didn’t make the pain go away. Finally it was enough for Kanda. He stood up, yelled at his team mates to shut the hell up and tried to walk away but he was vercome by a sudden dizzyness. His knees gave in and for a second he lost his vision. 

When he could see again, he didn’t realize that at first. His field of vision was all white. Kanda realized that his face was pressing against something soft and he leaned against someone who tried to hold him up with small hands. The smell of the autumn wind and something sweet filled his nose and he heard a beautiful voice call his name. Kanda placed a hand on the back of the chair next to him to steady himself instead of leaning his weight on Allen. Allen’s pretty face was a bit blurry but he could tell that he was deeply concerned. Kanda silently gazed at Allen. His small hands rested on Kanda’s biceps and his cheeks were reddened. The wind had messed up his hair, it looked like a cloud. Kanda really wanted to pet it but when he let go of the chair, Allen carefully pushed him backwards until he dropped down on the bed. Kanda quickly grabbed Allen’s hand while he dropped down on his butt and pulled Allen to him, so he stood between Kanda’s legs.

The nurse immediatly saw the opportunity of using Allen’s presence to keep Kanda in bed, so she allowed him to stay here while she sent the rest of the team away. Kanda leaned his forehead against Allen’s torso and held still no matter what the nurse did. He didn’t even notice that she was still around and she soon left anyways. Kanda focused on Allen, on his hands in Kanda’s hair and his voice telling him how worried he had been. That made his heart beat faster. Kanda was so used to not caring about other people and other people not caring about him that he was even surprised about Allen worrying for him. To think that he meant something to someone who meant so much to him... It was just incredible. After a while Allen gently pushed Kanda backwards to ly down on the bed. “You have to get some sleep.”, he told him but Kanda didn’t listen to what he said. He held tightly onto Allen and pulled him into bed with him. Allen blushed heavily and snuggled against Kanda’s bare chest. Soon Kanda fell asleep and even in his sleep he didn’t let go of Allen, who hummed a melody to him and gently stroked his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Kanda was sitting on a sofa in the Hufflepuff common room and enjoyed that Allen was basically glued to his side. Allen had invited him into the common room for tea and now he leaned his head against Kanda’s shoulder and pet Timcanpy who was lying stretched out over both of their laps and purring. Kanda ignored both the cat and the tea on the table in front of them. He didn’t evenn look around the room which he had never seen before. He focused on Allen who was so close to him, that the tips of his hair touched Kanda’s face.

Allen was talking about all sorts of things. First about the last Quidditch match in which Ravenclaw had won over Gryffindor. Then about winter comin up and Christmas which he would spend in Hogwarts just like Kanda. And finally he talked about Hogsmeade and how he wanted to go there the upcoming weekend. Kanda tried to get himself to ask him, whether Allen would like to go with him, but he just couldn’t get the words over his lips. It seemed ridiculous to him. They spent so much time together after all. Why would it be weird to ask Allen that? Well, probably because it seemed like asking for a date.

So Kanda stayed silent and centimeter by centimeter leaned his head closer to Allen’s until his cheek was resting against Allen’s forehead. Allen looked up in surprise. “Are you tired? Do you want to lie down for a bit?”, he asked innocently. Kanda mentally cursed. “No...”, he murmured, but Allen didn’t listen. He lifted Timcanpy off od the sofa and scooted away from Kanda. Sitting on the other end of the sofa he patted his tighs invitingly. “Come on. Lie down.”, he urged him. Kanda hesitated and looked back and forth between Allen’s lap and his face. Trying to ignore the way his heart raced, he slowly sank down until he lay on the sofa backwards, his head resting on Allen’s lap.

He let out a sigh and let his eyes drop closed. Allen was warm and comfortable. He immediatly started gently stroking Kanda’s hair which was the most soothing sensation. Kanda normally didn’t like his hair being touched but with Allen it was different. kanda turned to the side so he faced Allen’s belly that rose and fell with Allen’s breath. He wrapped an arm around Allen’s waist and held onto him. “Does that feel good?”, Allen asked and Kanda could have sworn he heard the smile in his voice. “Go on a date with me.”, Kanda heard himself murmur in response. He opened his eyes wide and look up at Allen’s surprised face in shock. But before he could say more, Allen smiled and nodded. “Gladly. I will.”, he said.


	8. Chapter 8

"And you really never did that before?", Kanda asked quietly during class. Allen nodded. “When we talked about Boggarts in third year, no one had one available for a practice. None of us were up against a boggart before.”, he replied. Kanda nodded in understanding on focused back on Professor Link who explain that they would now stand in a circle and take turns fighting the boggart. The students pushed their chairs and desks to the sides of the classroom and formed a circle like the teacher had told them.

Professor Link opened the closet door with a move of his wand and something burst out of it and right at a girl who stood near the closet. Before anyone could properly see it, the thing turned into a huge hissing snake. The girl shrieked and waved her wand. “Ridikulus!”, she shouted and suddenly the snake wore a party hat and a spotted tie. The snake slithered away and to a boy in front of whom it turned into a spider. The boy gulped and waved his wand shakily. “Ri-Ridikulus”, he stuttered and suddenly the spider had ballerina shoes on each leg and started dancing. The students laughed as it dancede away.

The laughter died down when the spider stopped and swayed on the spot in front of Kanda. Everyone was eager to see what the boggart would do this time, as they had been each time before. Even Kanda himself was wondering what would happen next. When the boggart changed shape to represent Kanda’s worst fear, Kanda froze. It got completley silent in the classroom as everyone stared in disbelief at the boggart. 

It had taken on the shape of Allen down to the smallest detail, except this Allen was bleeding out of a thousand cuts. All over his body were dozens of injuries, he was bruised and hurt. His silver eyes stared at Kanda in shock, tears ran down his cheek. With a quiet huff, his knees gave in and he collapsed to the floor, lying on it as if someone had taken away his life. his eyes dropped closed and a stream of blood flowed out of his slightly open mouth.

Kanda broke the silence with a gasp. His mind went blank and all he could think of was Allen. His raised wand started shaking in his hand and he gripped it tighter. Forgetting the situation he was in and the word he was supposed to speak Kanda opened his mouth. “Vulnera Sanento”, he said, voice barely more than a whisper. Of course it didn’t work. A puddle of blood kept spreading around boggart-Allen’s lifeless body. Kanda repeated the wound healing charm but it didn’t work again. 

Kanda could hear himself hiss sharply. Tears gathered in his eyes and blurred his vision as he suddenly snapped and started wildly throwing around any charms and hexes he knew, which were a lot. The students ducked and screamed in shock, Professor Link had to stuphor Kanda to stop him from wrecking the classroom and everyone inside it. He announced that class was over and hushed the students out of the classroom until only Kanda and Allen were left. Then he brought the boggart back into the closet and took the spell off of Kanda. 

The first thing Kanda noticed when he regained conciousness was Allen hugging him. Kanda jerked up and started searching Allen for wounds. “I’m fine. I’m perfectly fine. It was just a boggart, Kanda. Just a boggart.”, Allen said. He placed his hands on Kanda’s cheeks and kissed his forehead gently. Kanda sighed relieved and hugged Allen. “I didn’t know what to expect. I didn’t know it would look like that.”, he murmured against Allen’s shoulder. Allen just stroked a hand through his hair and stayed quiet for a while. “Kanda?”, he finally said. Kanda hummed questioningly. “I love you too, Kanda”, Allen said. Kanda stiffened for a second, then he pressed Allen with even more force against himself.


End file.
